As the World Falls Down
by KiraCaseAgent
Summary: Johnska. I don't know whether to continue or not; your choice, I guess. Sorry for the shortness.
1. Pretending

- arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB] -

AG: Hey, John.

EB: hey vriska!

AG: I'm extremely 8oooooooored.

AG: Do you have any announcements or at least something interesting to say?

EB: not anything i can think off the top of my head…

AG: Let's watch Con Air, seeing as there's nothing to do today.

EB: vriska, that's the fifth time you've insisted we watch it.

AG: Then may8e you should m8ke it happen!

EB: don't get me wrong, i love nic cage, but come on!

AG: Pleeeeeeeease?

AG: I'm sorry, that Cameron character is really quite the charmer.

AG: It almost gets me hot even thinking a8out him.

EB: i understand the feeling.

EB: btw i'm not a homosexual.

AG: So that's a yes?

EB: Uhm, well…

AG: Gr8! Meet me at my hive, Joooooooohn. :::;)

- arachnidsGrip [AG] has ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB] -

Vriska dropped her fingers from the keyboard and walked away to get Con Air out of her closet. She knew it was going to take John a while to get there, so she decided to break out the grubcorn. "Bluh…" she complained as she exhibited her laziness. She wondered if John could be the one to fill her red quadrant – you know, with him being in pale for so long, he deserved a little promotion. He has a great array of movies (in her opinion) and in that outfit she'd formatted for him, he looked pretty hot! She might as well bump him up before he considers Rose as his mate – and hell if he had moved out of the caliginous quadrant with Karkat and into something a bit redder. So far, Vriska's quadrants are pretty confusing: she isn't sure if Eridan is still her kismesis or not, Kanaya keeps trying to soar into something of a matesprite when Vriska just wants to be moirails, Tavros is… well, it's complicated. Other than that, her quadrants are pretty straight forward. She would put John in her kismesis square if she didn't have Eridan there, plus she doesn't really hate him at all.

After all this thinking, she had lost track of valuable time. John knocked on her door. "Hold on!" Vriska exclaimed, walking to the door and opening it. "Let's do this." He smiled and allowed himself entrance, sitting upon the couch on which they would observe the cinematic display. Vriska obediently put in the CD and the film had begun. As they viewed it, she moved closer to him and laid her head on his right shoulder, gliding her hand down his arm without eye contact. John only shifted a bit, but glared down at her for a second. Afterward, he just proceeded to watch Nic. This ignorance is something Vriska couldn't stand. Instead she transformed it into a cuddle and a small purr as she rubbed her head against John, similar to a cat. "Vriska?" John inquired vaguely.

"What, you don't like it?" she asked, not self conscious whatsoever. Just a little seductively, is all. "Oh! This is like role-play, isn't it! Okay!" He laughed and pet Vriska's head like the animal she was. This kind of pissed her off, however she was hoping to manipulate his hands to her horns; the most fragile and vulnerable part of the troll anatomy. As hard as she focused, she just _couldn't_. Guess it's time to step up. "John, do you ever see us as more than moirails?" She adverted her vision to his expression.

"What do you mean? Like a boyfriend-girlfriend kind of thing?" He seemed to go along with the subject coolly. "Yeah." She sat up, thinking the position she was in was only making the question more awkward. "Well, I didn't think you really cared for romance junk." He shrugged. "So can we? Be 'boyfriend-girlfriend', I mean." In hope, she tilted her head very slightly, encouraging the answer. "Aren't you Kan's girlfriend though?"

"No! And I don't see why everyone always jumps to that conclusion. Sure, she was a very good friend of mine, and it seems she's dropped contacts with me for that Rose human anyway." It kind of dimmed her happiness, but kept forth to hearing Egbert's reply. "Oh, well. Hey, we could certainly try! What would be the harm in it?" He laughed. The innocent fourteen-year-old had now obtained the 6.5-sweep-old troll as his girlfriend/matesprite. Vriska was always the type to try and speedup every process.

She hopped herself onto John's lap, amusingly unafraid, and kissed him with a long awaited passion. The derp who had not expected this had widened his eyes, but made sure to return the kiss. Running his hands through her hair, he had come in reach with the base of her horns, making sure to massage them. Vriska's body kind of shivered excitedly, and attempted at taking his shirt off. "Hey, wait." John stopped her in mid-rising, "I'm not ready for that yet." He bopped her nose with his pointer-finger and smiled triumphantly. "Well, there's always next time!" Vriska winked and watched the rest of the movie with her new mate.


	2. Acceptance

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, so I received a comment requesting I continue this. So if you still want more, please ask me to do so. Thank you!)

The movie was soon over and the credits ran. John had put his arm around Vriska while she cuddled up to his chest. They were asleep, and Kanaya was blowing up Vriska's trollian.

**- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] -**

**GA:** Vriska.

**GA**: Vriska?

**GA**:…

**GA:** Now You're Giving Me The Silent Treatment?

**GA**: I Can Press F1 And Open The Viewport You Know.

**GA:** …

**GA:** Well, You Instigated It.

Kanaya hereforth turned on the viewport to see her unresponsive companion. Upon the sight of her and John in the pose, Kanaya was simply astounded. First she kisses Tavros, and now she's submitting to that derpy kid. Kanaya felt completely heartbroken and useless. If she didn't have a right mind, she would've gone over to her hive. She awaited her reply on trollian. For about three hours Vriska had remained asleep, but awoke yawning - John was still being the little narcoleptic. She heard trollian bingin and lazily dragged herself over to the computer. She read the previous messages and sighed to herself.

**AG:** Well hello to you too.

**GA:** Finally. So What Happened?

**GA:** Free Submitting Day, Is It?

**AG:** Aaaaaaaah. So that's what you're fussing a8out.

**GA:** So? Kind Enough To Provide An Explaination?

**AG:** Him and I are m8tesprites.

**- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] -**

Vriska shrugged the vague exit off and walked back to John. She wasn't going to wait all day for him to wake up. Thus she nudged his side. "Hey, get up! It's been three hours," she complained. "Bluh..." He turned on the couch, to where his face was in the nook of the armrest. Vriska threw an eight-ball on his back. "Ow!" He sat up with his bed-head all fluffed. She wasn't exactly sure why she had disrupted him; however the silent room would've seemed distant and awkward without noise. John pulled himself into an upward curl and straightened his back. Grunting as he did so, he rubbed his spine in remembrance of the plastic toy that hit him there.

To Vriska, this was blatant overreaction - believing he should have abandoned the couch or at least should stop the unneeded investigation of his back's well-being. "What was that for?" he questioned. "Obviously for not waking up," came the snappy response. The boy rolled his eyes and opened his arms as an invitation. When Vriska strode over to accept, he moved his curl into a criss-cross and she sat in it, letting herself be taken in by his embrace. "So are we going to watch Con Air again?" Enthusiastically, John tilted his head and shared an anime-like mix between a smile and a smirk. Knowing she wouldn't watch it two times in a row, Vriska stuck her tongue out. Limp like a doll, she remained with her back turned to the world and her chest to John. She didn't seem to appreciate wake, so she leaned her head on his shoulder, all the while nibbling at the base of his neck. He didn't cheer at the day, either. Yet her small bites seemed to make him shiver and blush in his excitement. While John wasn't one to insert himself carelessly, the flirtations called for the need of pleasure.

Down he peered to the shirt she wore; however knowing she wanted to be the one dealing the advances. He couldn't help it, really. Blame hormones. The top only gave away small visions of the inside. He could see some cleavage - enough to keep him occupied. Vriska was now aware of what he was doing. She didn't know whether to accept it or fight it. So she left John to seal his own fate. She progressively nipped harder at his neck with her small-fanged teeth. He squirmed into a neater pose, not being able to conform to laziness any longer. Vriska did the same, sitting upward in his lap as she did previously before they had slept. They stared differently at each other. Vriska had a grin while John bore a terrified glaze in his eye. Haven't ever been in this situation before, he was nervous as sin. The troll accompanying him seemed experienced; but he knew that wasn't the case. "Well, John? Advance or abscond!" She kind of laughed when he jumped. "I-I don't... um..." he stuttered helplessly. He seemed to resemble Tavros, and this is something that had annoyed her. Wasn't he supposed to be the dominant one? Of all the romantic makeup of her life, she just wanted ONE person to make her feel powerless. Though an odd exchange of personality basis, it's what she yearned for.

Just as her ancestor, she flirted to impress. "Hey! Didn't I say 'not yet'? Like, RIGHT before we went to sleep?" he inquired, though out of pure nervousness. Vriska was glad that he at least tried to play hard to get. It made things more interesting. She decided to do things a more intellectual way - a more Mindfang way. Manipulating him wasn't an available option; thus she heaved a sigh. This, as planned, triggered a questioning expression from John. The sigh had indicated some sort of failure. "I didn't mean to sound so sarcastic! I'm sorry!" But Vriska, knowing the plan was going well, frowned and slipped away from his neck; also dropping her hands from him. There was silence between the two, as they wordlessly looked at each other. "I'm sorry?" he repeated. Vriska knew exactly how to get her way in a heartbeat, but she didn't want to use the secret weapon yet.

She was going to tease him a bit. Moving out of his lap, she laid back on the couch, resting her legs on his. She stared at the ceiling with her arms crossed upon her breasts. Pouting, she stayed there. John continued to look over her, now tentatively talking to his conscious. The very thought of sexually pleasing Vriska was a fantasy within itself. Though he also didn't want to feel undoubtedly guilty about stealing her virginity too early, either. What if he got her pregnant? The drones would kill her! He caught himself on his own inane thoughts and shrugged, "Well... if you REALLY want to..."


	3. Nirvana

They had already begun to contemplate their next actions in their thoughts - both being fairly nervous. However, John found it appropriate to take it up against the wall. It seemed to suit Vriska's tough nature. They kissed with a passion; and finally the Scorpio decided to be submissive. Again, she wanted someone to make her feel weak - she wanted to be dependent on another. Need flashed through her body as John shoved with his hips. Her eyes widened and she gasped; he kissed Vriska until his lungs burned and his hands shook. Her whimpering drove him on; he couldn't get to her skin fast enough. He buried his face in her neck, acknowledged the scent of berries through the lust that pounded in his veins while his hands fumbled with the clips on her bra. He didn't know how many attempts it took - he was distracted several times - when Vriska's clever hands slid underneath his shirt and dug into his chest.

Finally the clips gave way, and with all the finesse of a staggering drunk, he managed to throw the bra away and push her shirt down to her waist. The thin cotton underneath was amazingly sensual. Through it, John saw the shape of her breasts and the nipples that crested the generous swells. His mouth watered.

"You don't know how much I've wanted this." he said, then he bent to worship. His hands took in their fullness, molded them into his palms. Beneath them her heart hammered. _Perfect, _John thoughts, before he drew the cotton aside and tasted.

"Oh," she gasped, and her whole body shuddered against him. John held her waist with his hands so she couldn't move. He suckled and teased, his teeth toying with her nipples until she moaned and rolled her head back against the wall. Her hands clenched in his hair when he tugged, then blew to ease the slight pain.

"John," she murmured.

Hearing her voice, thick with desire, speak his name was the best sound he'd ever heard. Coming back to her, he tasted her mouth as completely as he had her breasts. She held him tightly, slid her tongue around his. Then she was ripping at his shirt, and before he knew how it happened, she'd gotten rid of it and her hand slid down to his stomach. His belly clenched.

"God," he groaned as her fingers brushed his arousal. "No, don't!" he ordered when she pulled back. With his hand, he guided hers back, showed her how to please him. Only when his eyes began to cross did he ease away from her and drop to his knees, where he finished undressing her.

When she was naked, he dragged his palms from her delicate ankles up the length of her legs to where he most wanted to taste her.

"You can't mean to-" she stammered, pressing her thighs together and pushing at his shoulders.

"Trust me, I can."

And he did. He kissed her knees, nibbled his way up her thighs. Beneath his mouth her muscles quivered and her hands fell to her sides. Slipping a hand between her legs, he eased them apart. With his thumbs, he parted her, then with a slow pass of his tongue, he tasted her. Her moans poured over him, slowed him when he ached to find his own release. He tormented her with his hands and mouth until she gasped his name, clutched his shoulders, and her legs couldn't stand for her anymore.

He held her until she was strong enough to support herself, then he stood up. She was a vision, with her half-lidded eyes and lips swollen from his kisses. John threw off his clothes; watched her eyes widen when she took in his desire.

"It's your first time, Vriska. It may hurt a little, but I promise you, it'll be worth it." He teased her breasts again until her eyes fluttered. "Let me have you," he pleaded.

She nodded and John lost the last of his rational thoughts when she opened her arms to him. That she wanted him in that moment as badly as he wanted her was all that mattered. She melted in his arms, her curves fitting against him in all the right places. Her nipples pressed into his chest, her hands fisted in his hair when he slanted his mouth over hers. With his finger, he played with her until she was wet and her hips rocked against his hand.

"Wrap your legs around me," he instructed.

With all the blood between his legs, he was hard as stone. Taking her mouth in his, he thrust his tongue against hers and pushed inside her.

Vriska gasped and the haze of desire vanished in a flash of discomfort. John was pressed deeply inside her, stretching her uncomfortably. She hadn't thought of how her body would accommodate him, and it seemed it couldn't. She suddenly wanted nothing more than to get dressed and pretend she hadn't thrown herself at him.

With his hands on her butt, he pushed a little more and Vriska winced.

"John, I think it's best if-"

"This will only hurt for a moment," he said and thrust until Vriska felt a sharp stab of pain.

Vriska froze, then pushed at his shoulders. "Let me down."

"Trust me," he promised and slid a hand between them.

His fingers touched her again until his teeth ached from the effort of going slow. When they were both wet with sweat, he began to pump until his vision blurred.

Capturing her mouth, he kissed her as he increased his rhythm. He felt her legs tighten around him, heard her breath catch.

"Vriska," he moaned.

Cupping a breast, he plucked at her nipple.

"John,"

Not much longer of the same routine did she snap. The liquid heat spilled over him. Squeezing her butt, he pulled her hard against him. He poured into her.


	4. Backlash

The exhausted morning was proving to be a relaxing one. The ruffles in the couple's dark, jet-black hair shimmered against the glow of the computer screen. Since trolls are nocturnal, John had to learn to live with the new sleeping schedule. He also had to learn to live by unnatural light. Despite the new adaptations, he was content.

Sleepily, John was the first to awake. His glasses had escaped him, and his vision was blurry. This only increased the reaction to shudder against the cold air and chilled green slime he was buried neck deep in. Vriska must have carried him to the recuperacoon after regaining herself. He scavenged around the rim of the opening. He had found them, and with the morning's tremble still in his hands, he placed them upon his face. He sifted his arm around in the liquid, attempting to become accustom to this environment. Quite frankly, he didn't know how to get out; so he was just passing his time.

He peered to his right, and there was Vriska. One of the most dangerous trolls had looked like the few among the innocent. Her glasses, too, were gone; this exposed her blue scar, brilliantly and surprisingly charming. Though, being paranoid of her Scorpio appearance having a lack of approval, she had hidden it. Since she hadn't awoken yet, John got a good look. It may be one of the only times he could see it.

He waited patiently for her. Finally, when she _did _get up, she let out a small yawn and located her glasses as well. After putting them on, she blinked and peered back at John. "Good morning," they both said in unison. Vriska put her hands on the rim and lifted herself out of the recuperacoon with suburb upper-body strength. "Come on, then." she invited him to the surface. He attempted to get out of the pod, but failed. He could hold a war hammer, but he couldn't lift himself up. Our hero.

Vriska grabbed his hands and pulled him out, careful not to pop his arms from his sockets. They jumped to the floor. "Well? What now?" John questioned, rubbing his shoulder. With a shrug, Vriska just walked back to the couch and television. Her partner did the same.

For a while, they sat around and watched some Earth shows that were recorded to DVD. You know, since Earth was destroyed, T.V. programmers have been doing a lousy job. On the other hand, it was kind of nice. Viewing "The Labyrinth" over and over again wasn't so bad. Vriska went to open her trollian, John singing horribly to _Dance Magic Dance._

-**grimAuxiliatrix**** [GA] has began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]** -

**GA:** So, Did You Have Fun?

**AG:** I can't 8elieve you…

**AG:** Well. I hope you enjoyed the show.

**GA:** It Wasn't Exactly What I Had Expected.

**AG:** Now don't cy8er-meddle anymore.

**AG:** At least meddle to my face.

**GA:** I'm Sorry, I Should Have Been More Direct.

**AG:** Knock, please.

- **arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling ****grimAuxiliatrix**** [GA**] –

The couch was destroyed. John had been jumping restlessly along to the rhythm. Gray, black, and blue blankets were scattered on the floor with the broken eight-balls. Let's hope they don't step on the plastic and the glass.

"I'm never letting you watch that movie again." Vriska joked, throwing the blankets back, and piling herself in them after they'd landed peacefully upon the couch. They, together, began to analyze the rest of the movie with teenager's critique. "The man steals her baby brother, and he wants her to love him for it? How… psychotic." John commented. "Does his bulge have a role of its own?" she retorted. Sadly, all elements of their inane speech remain as true facts in "The Labyrinth." Throughout, they kept adding their own immature commentary. All the while, as any couple, they cuddled with one another; though, doing so subconsciously.

The brief conference with Kanaya promised many complications. The first one being her persistence, another being her ways of taking everything seriously. Surely, she would be knocking on the door soon enough. "John, you know Kanaya." He nodded in response. "She may or may not be coming over. Perhaps with a little drama." she continued. John wasn't entirely aware of the frictions between the two. Quite frankly, he just shrugged it off. It was stupid to ensnare himself in their disputes.


	5. Problems

They loved each other with a passion that couldn't be matched. No measure of hate, rivalry, or raw disposition could override that love. There wasn't a terrible status between the two, despite such a rough reputation about the girl. "I love you," Vriska muttered, closely leaning to her matesprit's ear. How little time was spent regretting as opposed to her previous days; the lightless days without him. The cold and bitter days - their winter without one another. She giggled at his charmed smile as they entwined fingers, locking their lips in a sensitive kiss soon after. Only recently had Vriska grown used to saying 'love' instead of 'flushed.' She would sometimes catch herself throwing the troll-created word out there, easy to recoil.

They held a steady gaze and fought to either blink at the same time, or not at all. The edges of Vriska's brilliant scar peaked from her one-lense shades - the color a bluebird would envy. Sadly, poor Scorpio's mind wandered helplessly from her lover to her ex-moirail. Her nights were spent awake and sorrowful. Though, due ue to recent events, Kanaya was no longer a worry. John would blow away the conflicts that ensnared them, and that's just what he did.

"John, didn't Kanaya say that she was going to be over? It's already late," she announced, standing, and drawing cerulean curtains from the windows just enough to show the slim amount of light invading their abode.

"I'm sure she called it off. Honestly, you've been obsessing over it all day! Calm down."

"Why would she call it-," she ceased, "John."

The boy's head turned to an angle that was away from her attention. He certainly wasn't listening entirely. Even upon calling his name, all she received was silence and a distant glare. "John!" she repeated. The raising of her voice struck his focus, and he jumped at the missed commands. "Yes?" he replied, trying his hardest not to sound cynical. In situations like these, everything brushed off the wrong way. "Why would you assume that Kanaya called it off? That's really specific, given the various other possibilities; sky-traffic, blood feeding... I could go on." Her point was valid as it was true.

"Well..."

"Uh-huh?"

"You see..."

"Out with it!" She made a single strike to the wall beside the glass panes to express her frustrations, her spider fangs bare.

"I told her a little lie," he admitted, shoulders stiffened.

"Thanks for the details."

"No, no," he quickly retorted, "it's a good thing! She wouldn't leave you alone because we're together, right? Well, I told her that it's okay. After talking to her for a little bit over PesterChum, I agreed to give her Rose's number instead as consolation. They seem like a good pair,"

Suddenly, Vriska's heart was shattered. It was unclear (to her, anyway) why that was. How could she have quit on her so easily? That isn't the meddling Kanaya that she knew before. Was she bored of her? Vriska shook her head and laughed, unnerved, "Problem solved!" The cackle broke by an oncoming of unwarranted tears - strangely human. Her body quivered, afraid of showing full emotion, full anger, full sadness, full weakness to someone who thought so high of her. "Aren't you happy?" John frowned, reaching out his arm slowly to clasp Vriska's hand again.

It seemed so out-of-character for her. It was upsetting, sure, but not to where a breakdown was in order. She wasn't fit to be a god. "I _should_ be happy," she affirmed, looking back up to meet John's rabbit-eyes: beady without glasses, but with an air of cute innocence. He paused for a moment to study her face for clues of what he had done wrong. "If you want to talk about it, I'm always here."

"Only if you're up for it!" she beamed with artificial confidence.

"I'm ready!"

Vriska went over to turn off the C.P.U., in awareness of Kanaya's abilities. She sat back down on the couch with her mate and heaved a forced sigh. "I've always thought about being with Kanaya, you know. Before you, that is. I remember when I kissed Tavros - oh, man, she got so angry that she gave me the silent treatment. I don't like that game. She wouldn't even tell me what I did, which was the worst part. It made me feel terrible. I couldn't sleep then. As a matter-of-fact, she was often jealous or suspicious of me or my relationships. There just wasn't enough space for her after a while and... you..."

John pulled her into a tight hug before she could get anymore upset. "I'm so sorry for handing off Rose to your love interest. I love you, I love you, I love you," He nuzzled her, smiling as he did so. She returned the gesture, "We don't need to worry about her anymore. I love you."

Just outside, a tuftfall of rain could be heard.


End file.
